The Year of Change
by KiTtY cOpY cAt
Summary: Sequel to 'Here She Comes' Another year has began with changes happening everywhere. Is Ginny falling for her Paul? Is Nick trying to steal his best mate's girl? And will Ron tell Emily how he feels? Also many other romances and dramas
1. Holiday Blues

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
Well, I can't believe it but this is my second story on these 'series' I'm writing :P I hope you people like it as much as the other, (even though not everyone did) but hey, I hope you like it so enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Even though it was the start of the school holidays, Professor Albus Dumbledore was yet to start them. As he sat on his chair behind his desk, waiting for young Nick to arrive, he began to think of how to spend his holidays. He began to think of going down to the beach that all muggles enjoyed when a knock at his door startled him.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said looking up smiling.  
  
The door slowly creaked open and from out behind it came in Nick who looked completely petrified. Dumbledore smiled as Nick came closer to his desk. Nick gasped and quickly took off his cap; it was rude to leave it on when speaking to Dumbledore in his opinion.  
  
"Please sit down Nick," Dumbledore said still smiling at Nick.  
  
Nick nodded quickly and sat on the chair which Dumbledore had put in front of desk for this occasion. Nick sat down slowly holding his cap tightly in his hands. Nick stared down at the floor, to scared to meet Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Dumbledore said staring at Nick threw his half moon shaped glasses.  
  
"No sir, just a little nervous sir," Nick squeaked and turned away blushing.  
  
"It's alright, I have thought about it and I don't see why we can't accept you," Dumbledore said gather up some papers off his desk.  
  
"You mean, I'm accepted, here, at Hogwarts?" Nick asked in shock.  
  
Dumbledore gave a little chuckle and said, "Yes Nick, I do believe that's what I said."  
  
Nick smiled his first smile of the afternoon. A great thrill ran through him. He wanted to start right now. He had never been accepted in a place as great as Hogwarts. Nick began to grin and bowed to Dumbledore as he got up out of his seat.  
  
"Thank so much Professor Dumbledore, believe me you won't regret it," Nick said bowing to him again and turned to leave.  
  
"Ah, Nick could you come back here please," Dumbledore called and as Nick turned he saw him reading his file.  
  
'Oh no please don't say he found out,' Nick thought as he felt his heart sank.  
  
"Yes sir, is something the matter?" Nick asked politely hoping he didn't find what he thought he did.  
  
"Oh nothing, my mistake you can leave," Dumbledore said rereading it before looking up and smiling at him.  
  
Nick suddenly smiled broadly and turned around quickly and left. He closed the door behind him and lent up against it and let out a sigh of relief. He was so lucky he didn't find out. Nick hadn't told anyone about his true identity and as far as he was concerned, he never was.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"What about this one?" Ginny asked as her and her two best friends, Laura and Lauren stopped outside yet another clothes shop to help Lauren find the 'perfect outfit' to where out on her date.  
  
"Way to dressy," Lauren said and kept on walking.  
  
"But that's like the last shop on this whole street," Laura complained dragging along behind the others.  
  
"But I wanted my outfit to be perfect!" Lauren screamed stamping her foot angrily on the ground.  
  
"You've got plenty of good clothes to where out," Ginny said turning around the corner.  
  
"Not ones for going out on a date," Lauren said sulkily.  
  
"Can I go home if this is all we are going to be doing?" Laura asked lagging behind.  
  
"Fine then," Lauren said walking off ahead.  
  
"Tell her I said goodbye," Laura said as her and Ginny hugged goodbye.  
  
"Will do, see you!" Ginny called as Laura ran across the road.  
  
Ginny waved goodbye to Laura before she sped up her pace and caught up to Lauren who was still down about having no outfit. Ginny put her arm around Lauren's shoulders and walked along beside her.  
  
"It's unfair; I have nothing to wear at all!" Lauren groaned throwing her hands up in despair.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you weren't dressed up at the talent show and that's all what got him started," Ginny said smirking.  
  
"Yeah true, shut up!" Lauren said pushing Ginny off her as she began to laugh.  
  
Ginny and Lauren walked along the street just happily talking for what seemed like hours until Lauren noticed her bus stop and suddenly frowned.  
  
"That sure came up quick enough," Lauren said eyeing the bus stop oddly.  
  
"I need to be getting home anyway; you know how far away my house is!" Ginny said with a little laugh.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll see yah, and thanks for everything," Lauren said as she climbed up the bus steps.  
  
"Bye Loz!" Ginny shouted as her bus began to leave.  
  
Ginny smiled to herself as she watched Lauren waving goodbye to her out of the back window. As the bus turned the corner, Ginny ran off to where she had hidden her broom she had used to get into the town.  
  
Ginny ran off into some bushes that were just around the corner and under a pile of leaves and sticks was her old and sometimes faulty Comet 260. Ginny grumbled as she picked it up. She half had wished someone had taken it just so she could go get a new one.  
  
She looked around to make sure that no-one was looking before hoping on it and taking off into the air. She rose off the ground and began to fly just above the trees just to make sure no-one would notice her.  
  
Once she was out of downtown, she flew up higher so she could see how far she had to go. Her house was in distance. She smiled at the sight of her house came closer into view. As she neared her house she lowered her broom before fully stopping it and landing out front of her house.  
  
Ginny opened the door and was about to sneak upstairs when her mother screeched from the kitchen and stood in the doorway not looking to happy either.  
  
"Mum, hey," Ginny said lost for words.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN VIRGINIA WEASLEY?" Mrs Weasley yelled at the top of her lungs causing one of her kitchen plates to fall off its shelf and smash onto the floor.  
  
"Out and about, has anyone told you that you look fantastic in the mornings?" Ginny said looking into her mother's anger face.  
  
"VIRGINIA!" Mrs Weasley yelled again.  
  
"I went out shopping mother," Ginny said lowering her head.  
  
"DOWNTOWN? WHERE MUGGLES LIVE?" Mrs Weasley asked screaming.  
  
"With some friends mum," Ginny said coming off the stairs.  
  
"What friends?" she asked calming herself down.  
  
"Just some from school mum," Ginny said heading back upstairs.  
  
"WHAT FRIENDS GINNY?" Mrs Weasley yelled as Ginny climbed one stair.  
  
"Laura and Lauren mum, can I go now?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
  
"What for?" she asked again.  
  
"We went shopping for clothes so Lauren could look nice for her boyfrien-," Ginny began.  
  
"Excuse, but were you going to say boyfriend?" Mrs Weasley asked pointing her finger at her daughter.  
  
"Yes but not mine Lauren's," Ginny said about to go upstairs again.  
  
"YOU MINE YOU'VE GOT ONE?" Mrs Weasley asked angrily.  
  
"Yes mum I do and he's wonderful!" Ginny said storming off up to her room.  
  
"You're not going to see him, you hear me?" Mrs Weasley shouted from the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"That's totally barbaric!" Ginny shouted from upstairs.  
  
"NOT IN MY OPINION YOUNG LADY!" Mrs Weasley yelled before continuing on with breakfast.  
  
Ginny slammed her bedroom door behind her and lay down on her bed cuddling her pillow and crying into it. How could her mum ban her from seeing Peter? It was only the start of the holidays and already she had stuffed it up.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
While Ginny cried off into her pillow, all the way over on the other side of downtown in the middle of many fields was an old-fashioned house made from dark brown wooden boards and covered with red/orange tiles on the roof. And inside that house was where the Boarder family lived.  
  
"I win again!" Tom gloated as he had just one another game of wizard's chess against Rhys who was over.  
  
"I almost had you," Rhys moaned as he watched one of Tom's pieces destroy his.  
  
"Yeah almost not quite," Tom said gloating even more.  
  
"Shut up Tom, I've got company," his brother Matt called from the doorway of the living room.  
  
Tom looked up and saw his brother looking down angrily at his little brother who only had on his boxers. Tom smiled weakly and looked blankly down at his chess pieces. Matt yawned and turned back to his bedroom.  
  
"So jibbed," Tom mumbled watching his brother leave out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What is? You getting yelled at?" Rhys said smirking.  
  
"No, the fact he gets all the peace and quiet when HIS girlfriend is over but doesn't give it to me in return when mine is over," Tom said slightly annoyed as he packed up the game.  
  
"Cheer up man, I bought lollies!" Rhys said grinning pulling out a packet of muggle lollies from his bag.  
  
"Bonus!" Tom said sarcastically waving his hands around.  
  
"Don't be rude, I think their good," Rhys said taking a red snake from the bag.  
  
"I know you do," Tom said looking at Rhys disgusted, "Thank god for the doorbell," as the doorbell went.  
  
"Give them a lollie! They'll like it!" Rhys yelled from the living room as Tom walked out to answer the door.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes as he reached the door and opened it to see Nick behind it and a huge grin plastered across his face. Tom eyed him as he leant back away from him before yelling out to Rhys, "Did you already feed him a lollie?"  
  
"Feed me what?" Nick asked pushing Tom out of the way and walking through.  
  
Tom shook his head and closed the door before following Nick into the living room. Nick shook Rhys hand before he sat down at the chair grinning as much as he did when he walked in.  
  
"What you so happy-up yourself for?" Rhys asked whilst chewing a lollie.  
  
"I got in guys! I'm now officially a Hogwarts student!" Nick said letting out a girlish squeal after it.  
  
"You sure you didn't give him a lollie?" Tom asked pointing at Nick kicking and screaming like a little girl.  
  
"I must have, but when that is the question," Rhys said trying to sound like a poet.  
  
"You guys are happy for me aren't you?" Nick asked calming down.  
  
"Of course just freaked at the same time," Tom said leaning up against the window.  
  
Nick grinned before jumping up out of his seat and doing some sort of dance which caused his cap to fall off his head. (A/N his cap Lauren: P his loveable cap I just adore that little thing!)  
  
"TOM! CAN IT WOULD YOU?" Matt yelled from down the hallway.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Up in his room, Ron lay on his bed listening to the sounds of his mother and his little sister fighting. He let out a long sigh of relief when he heard Ginny's door slam and his mum getting back to work on breakfast. The fight was finally over.  
  
Ron lent up on his elbows on his bed and looked around his room. He sat up and nearly fell back down again when he heard the sound of his mother's voice came from behind his door.  
  
"Ron darling, breakfast," Mrs Weasley said bursting the door open.  
  
"Yeah, right mum, be down in a sec," Ron mumbled and glanced away from his mother's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" she asked coming over and sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Nothing, there just not much to do here," Ron said scratching his nose.  
  
"Why don't you write a letter to Harry, he'll be glad to hear from you," Mrs Weasley said bending over to see in her son's eyes.  
  
"Harry, want to come over? Fat chance," Ron moaned pulling a face.  
  
"What about that lovely new friend of yours. Emily, was that her name?" Mrs Weasley said sweetly smiling at Ron.  
  
"Emily's mum wouldn't let her, not yet anyway," Ron said sitting up properly.  
  
"Well don't worry, you'll find something to do around here. Come down when you're hungry," Mrs Weasley said kissing his head and leaving his room quietly.  
  
Ron let a loud groan and flopped back onto his bed and began to think. Maybe he could write a letter to Emily, just to see how she was doing. Ron smiled and sat up quickly. He reached over, grabbed some parchment. He dipped his quill in his ink and began to write to Emily.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"EMILY, I SAID NOW!" screeched her evil step mother from her comfy chair in the living room.  
  
"Here, sorry," Emily said coming into the room and passing her the cup of coffee she had ordered.  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough child. I didn't take you and your brother in so you could slack around," Amanda said eyeing Emily through her reading glasses.  
  
Emily bowed to her and left the room as quickly as possible. Emily walked around to the staircase and sat on the bottom step with her head in her hand. She couldn't wait for the holidays to be over so she and Paul could back out of here and back to Hogwarts.  
  
At that moment Paul came walking down the stairs and sat on the same step next to Emily. Paul looked over at his sister who seemed to not even notice he was there. He knew what she was thinking, the same thing he was.  
  
"Are you alright?" Paul asked kindly looking over to his sister.  
  
"Hmm," Emily mumbled out the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Was that lingering towards yes or no?" Paul asked again.  
  
"Whatever one Paul," Emily said trying not to get to angry with her brother. At the moment, he was the only person that cared about her.  
  
"Sorry," Paul mumbled turning away from his sister.  
  
"Hey, come here, I'm sorry," Emily said putting an arm around Paul and pulling him closer.  
  
Paul lent on his sister's shoulder and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they sat on the step and cuddled.  
  
"Couldn't we just run away?" Paul asked looking up to his sister.  
  
"Wish we could but we can't pal, we gotta say here," Emily said slightly angry at having to say that.  
  
"Get up, GET UP!" Amanda yelled bursting in on their moment.  
  
"What for this time?" Paul asked pulling away from his sister.  
  
"You young man didn't finish the gardening I told you to," Amanda said standing before them with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I do so! What didn't I do?" Paul asked angrily.  
  
"Don't you answer back young man!" Amanda said losing her temper.  
  
"But I did everything you asked!" Paul shouted standing himself up.  
  
"With that attitude it looks like no dinner for you!" Amanda yelled pointing her long bony finger at him.  
  
"But I did not do-," Paul started.  
  
"THAT'S IT NO DINNER FOR TWO NIGHTS!" Amanda yelled as loud as she could go.  
  
"Fine not like you could call it a dinner anyway," Paul said about to walk off outside.  
  
"Nah-uh, up to your room and don't come out until the two days are up!" Amanda demanded and pushed him back to the staircase.  
  
Paul rolled his eyes as he climbed the stairs up to his room. Emily watched him sadly go. Great, for two days she was going to be all alone with no-one to talk to or anything. She looked back at Amanda who was smiling evilly at her.  
  
"You best get to work on what he didn't finish," Amanda said sneakily looking at her.  
  
"Yes madam," Emily said and got up off the step and walked outside.  
  
"Then you can clean the shower," Amanda said before walking back to her favourite chair.  
  
Emily clenched her fists. Do this do that, that's all the woman was good for bossing around. Emily looked up at the sky and watched the clouds pass by. She wished she could be as free as they were to do whatever they liked.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
There's my 1st chappie on this story. I really hope you did enjoy it and remember to leave a review when you're done! (Hopefully good one's) Well, I must get back to work on my next one. Oh and Lauren, I think I found another guy to add to my collection: D Frodo dude! (Can't spell that weird name of his!) 


	2. Ups and Downs

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
Hope you people liked my first chapter and that you like this one just as much. Well here it is! :)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Two days had passed of the holidays and Ginny was still in a grouchy mood. All day and all night she sat up in her room sulking on her pillow and only came out to use the bathroom or to grab her dinner which she ate up in her room. She refused to speak to her mother until she let her see Peter.  
  
Ginny was lying back on her bed staring at her ceiling clutching her pillow tightly, when a loud knock came from behind her bedroom door she lent up on her elbows as Ron entered her room.  
  
"Just thought you liked to know there's some wicked pancakes for lunch," Ron said walking over to her bed.  
  
"No thanks, I'm decided it would better if I stop to eat. Mum will surely give in that way!" Ginny said an evil grin forming across her face.  
  
Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hey, I saw that!" Ginny said pointing her index finger at him.  
  
"Because you idea is so stupid!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"It's perfect! She'll give in within a heart beat!" Ginny said smiling at her older brother.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her who he is?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I'm not giving in!" Ginny yelled shaking her fist at him.  
  
"Err, how dumb can you get? She's likes Peter! She'd be happy to let you go out with him!" Ron yelled back at her.  
  
Ginny tapped her finger on her chin thinking about Ron's point he had just made. He was right. Her mother loved Peter when she met him at the hospital. She couldn't possibly still ban her if she knew it was Peter she had been seeing.  
  
Ginny looked back at her brother's angry and confused face and gave a little cheeky giggle. She leaned up and kissed her brother on the cheek and hopped happily off her bed.  
  
"You're the smartest best brother any girl could wish for," Ginny said and walked out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled falling back on Ginny's bed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Back over at the Boarder's house, Tom, Rhys and Nick had just finished there lunch and were now sitting around the little coffee table to begin playing another round of Wizard's Chess.  
  
"Lollie anyone?" Rhys asked chewing on a lollie offering the bag of lollies to them.  
  
Tom and Nick just stared at Rhys who got the idea and kept the bag to himself. Tom began setting up the pieces listening to Nick still rambling on about Hogwarts.  
  
"Do you think I'll get in your house? Do you think I should get a little book bag thing? What about-," Nick asked until he was interrupted.  
  
"Nick, just shut up OK? You'll be fine," Tom said slamming his fist down on the coffee table.  
  
Nick gulped hard and then the room fell completely silence the only noise that was heard was Rhys nibbling on his red snake. Tom moved his first piece, his eyes darting everywhere around the room except at Nick.  
  
"Gees, sorry Tom, I'm just nervous alright," Nick said staring down at his shoes.  
  
"Told you it was time for a lollie, they cure anything," Rhys said smirking at Tom and Nick.  
  
"New topic people!" Tom shouted over the top of Rhys.  
  
"After you finish cleaning your room Thomas," said his mother who had just entered the room holding a basket of laundry.  
  
"Later mum I promise," Tom said his eyes not leaving the chess board.  
  
"Thomas Boarder now please!" his mother shouted walking over and pulling him off the ground and pushed him in the way of his room.  
  
Tom stood up straight then heading off to his room leaving Nick and Rhys alone. Nick watched him go and when he was out of sight he leaned over to Rhys and asked, "What's the deal with him and Laura?"  
  
Rhys stared at Nick oddly and stopped chewing on his lollie. Rhys swallowed his lollie and coughed before looking back up at Nick who was still staring at him waiting for an answer.  
  
"What's does it matter to you?" Rhys asked looking at him before digging into his lollies.  
  
"J-just making conversation, you know, there both my friends and I do have a right to know how they got t-together," Nick said stuttering.  
  
"Yeah right, like I haven't heard that one before," Rhys said shaking a green gummy bear in his face.  
  
"Rhys, I mean it, please?" Nick pleaded.  
  
"They got together the end," Rhys said swaying from side to side.  
  
"The real story Rhys, come on," Nick said checking that Tom wasn't back yet.  
  
"Have a lollie you'll enjoy it," Rhys said staring off into the distance.  
  
Nick smacked Rhys over the back of his head then got up off the floor and walked to the front door and walked out of the house. Rhys got up to follow him but at that moment Tom had come back and pulled a face at the scene before him.  
  
"What lollie did you give him Rhys?" Tom asked cautiously.  
  
"Stop on the lollies Tom! He just smacked the back of my head and stormed off in a hissy fit!" Rhys screamed pointing at the front door.  
  
Tom looked at the door then back at Rhys who had pulled out another lollie with a babyish look on his face. Tom groaned, walked over to Rhys and smacked him on the back of his head before walking back to his room.  
  
"What do people have against my head?" Rhys asked with his hand on his hip standing in a very girlish pose.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny had reached the kitchen to see her mother washing down the sink and Fred finishing off his last pancake. Mrs Weasley looked up as Ginny walked over to her and gave her s sweet loving smile.  
  
"Hello dear how you feeling?" she asked patting her daughter's hair.  
  
"Great thank you mum," Ginny said smiling at her mother.  
  
"OK Gin, what's up?" Mrs Weasley asked putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Ginny squeaked her smile fading.  
  
"Ginny," Mrs Weasley said sternly.  
  
"Yeah Ginny what's up?" Fred asked putting his plate in the sink.  
  
"Fred leave us please," Mrs Weasley said pointing towards the door.  
  
"I'd rather watch and learn!" Fred said grinning stupidly at both his mum and Ginny.  
  
"OUT!" his mother screeched.  
  
"You're on your own," Fred whispered in Ginny's ear as he left the room slowly and sadly.  
  
"So Ginny what's it you want to tell me?" Mrs Weasley asked wiping down the sink.  
  
"Um, you know my boyfriend I kinda spilled to you about?" Ginny said awkwardly.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, keep going," Mrs Weasley said with a deep sigh.  
  
"Well, I thought you should have the right to know his name," Ginny said quickly, "and his name is Peter Hall."  
  
Ginny gulped and shut her eyes, waiting for her mother to either explode with excitement or anger. Ginny stood there waiting when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened up her eyes and saw her mother looking at her in the same way.  
  
"Peter, that lovely boy who was in hospital?" Mrs Weasley asked her daughter sweetly.  
  
Ginny felt her heart beat faster and faster. It was working. Her mother simply adored Peter and by that remark she had just made, she loved the idea that Peter was her boyfriend and not some arrogant guy.  
  
"Y-yes, him, he's the one," Ginny said her voice sounding a bit nervous.  
  
"Ginny, I know the game you're playing and no, it doesn't make a difference what-so-ever who the boy is, you're not seeing them," Mrs Weasley said sternly.  
  
"But mother plea-," Ginny began but got cut off.  
  
"Ginny, my mind is made up and I'm not changing it," Mrs Weasley said and left the kitchen.  
  
Ginny sighed and began to walk off slowly back up to her bedroom. So her plan hadn't gone exactly to plan, Ginny wasn't going to give up that easily, she just needed time to devise a plan.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Although Ginny's day wasn't going as well as she had planned, Lauren's dream day was about to begin. In less than an hour Lee was going to be at her house to pick her up for their first official date.  
  
"I'm so nervous. Is it normal to be nervous?" Lauren asked Laura who had come around to help her look her best for Lee.  
  
"Yes, it's your first date, there always nerve-racking," Laura said reassuring her.  
  
"But I'm so nervous my palms are sweating and everything," Lauren said beginning to pace around her room.  
  
"Man, that's what it's like, you'll be fine, I promise," Laura said getting off Lauren's bed and put her hands on Lauren's shoulders.  
  
Lauren stared down at the floor and from what Laura could hear; she was mumbling something to herself. Laura threw her arms around Lauren's neck and hugged her. Lauren's eyes widened and patted Laura lightly on her back.  
  
"I'm so happy for you! You're first real date without me having to go with you!" Laura squealed wiping away some of her tears.  
  
"Gees Lawz, you make me sound pathetic putting it that way," Lauren said slightly offended.  
  
Laura smiled and giggled. Lauren just rolled her eyes; Laura could be so childish sometimes when it came to this sort of thing. She had to know every detail and at every detail she gave a little squeal of excitement.  
  
"Now, let's recap some things. When he compliments on your outfit you say?" Laura asked getting a grip of herself.  
  
Lauren rolled her eyes and said slightly annoyed, "Thanks you too."  
  
"Good girl, when he puts his arm around you in the movies you do?" Laura asked her.  
  
"Lay my head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him, Laura I know OK, stop fussing!" Lauren said slightly angry.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just so nervous you know?" Laura said beginning to pace around the room.  
  
"You're nervous? Hello, I'm the one going on the date not you!" Lauren shouted as she could hear phone starting to ring.  
  
"Lauren, phone for you," her mother called from the hallway.  
  
Lauren looked at Laura oddly before leaving her room and picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lauren said.  
  
"Hey Lauren, it's me Lee," Lauren grinned to herself at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Hey Lee how come you calling for?" Lauren asked beginning to get worried he had called to cancel their date or to say he hates her guts.  
  
"It's about our date we have arranged," he said slowly.  
  
Lauren felt her heart beat faster and her palms get sweatier. He was, he really was breaking their date and over the phone too!  
  
"Would it be OK if I pick you up now? I mean I'm ready and dieing to see you," Lee said with a happier sound in his voice.  
  
Lauren let out a squeal then blushed as she heard Lee laugh from the other end of the phone. "S-sure, that'll be fine," Lauren said quietly blushing like crazy.  
  
"Great! Well, I'll see you in a bit then, bye," he said sweetly.  
  
"Bye," Lauren said before hanging up.  
  
A huge grin spread across Lauren's face and she ran clumsily back into her room to tell Laura the great news. Lauren ran through her doorway and jumped to a halt in front of Laura.  
  
"Who was it what did they want?" Laura asked as she watched Lauren's grin grow wider.  
  
"Lee! He's coming now, as in now now!" Lauren screamed acting like a little girl.  
  
Laura leaned back with her eyes widening. She backed away from Lauren and into the side of her wall. She put her hand to her head and said, "He can't be I haven't even started on your make-up!"  
  
Lauren laughed as she watched her friend run around her room collecting her things to put some last minute adjustments to her make-up.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As he watched the sunset from his window, Paul could feel his stomach grumble and grumble. It had only been the first night he was going without dinner and already his stomach was noticing it.  
  
"Shut up, we still got another day to go," Paul said staring down at his small skinny tummy.  
  
Paul looked up and said quietly, "Shut up you are talking to your stomach!"  
  
Paul groaned as he flopped back on his bed. Why couldn't his bedroom be interesting so the days he was stuck up here didn't seem so long? He sat back up as he saw out of the corner of his eye, his door opening.  
  
Paul looked over to see Emily creeping in his room holding a plate of leftovers from tea. Paul licked his lips as he saw a plate full of potatoes, roast beef and some rice. Emily smiled and handed him the plate and he began to scoff in down.  
  
"Hungry I see?" Emily said with a little giggle.  
  
"Em, I went without dinner here, did you expect me not to be?" Paul asked spitting some food from his mouth.  
  
"The food stays in your mouth," Emily said pointing it out.  
  
"How dumb do you think I am?" Paul asked stuffing more food in his mouth.  
  
Emily raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "You really want me to answer that?"  
  
"Err, no?" Paul said looking at her oddly.  
  
Emily smiled and sat down next to him on his bed. She put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to her as he put down his plate. Paul looked up at his sister's face which looked sad which was unusual; his sister always had a smile on her face.  
  
"What's up?" Paul asked concerned.  
  
Emily looked at her brother and smiled weakly before answering, "Nothing's wrong, just missed you."  
  
"Thanks, glad someone does," Paul said with a little laugh.  
  
"Whose owl is that?" Emily asked peering out the window.  
  
Paul looked over to see Jackal, Peter's owl, flying towards his window. Paul moved over to the window, loosing from his sister's grip and opened his window. Jackal landed on the window ledge.  
  
"Hey boy, got me a letter I see?" Paul said nicely as Jackal handed him his letter from Peter.  
  
Paul closed the window and ripped open his letter excitedly. Paul pulled out the letter and his eyes darted from one side to the other, reading his letter. Emily watched him read until he let out a scream and pointing to some part in his letter to her.  
  
"What is it Paul?" Emily asked as his face looked happier by the minute.  
  
"Peter, he's inviting me and you to his place for the rest of the summer!" Paul said excitedly.  
  
Emily grinned and hugged her brother tightly. They were leaving this place, or so she hoped anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Enjoy people, hope you liked my chappie.. neways. please R&R! Love you if you do! :P And Lauren, red is not my colour!!!! Oh and, I love Elijah Wood! (What, I couldn't spell his name last chapter, sue me!)  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	3. More Holiday Blues

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
Just enjoy it!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ron came out of the bathroom to see his sister climbing up the stairs slowly, one at a time. Ron smiled and meet her on the stairs, obviously her plan hadn't gone exactly to plan. Ginny looked up when she noticed a shadow come over her, and of course she looked up to see Ron.  
  
"Take it as she didn't agree to it?" Ron asked smugly.  
  
"It was your idea in the first place! So much for it will work!" Ginny screamed and ran up the rest of the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Ron sighed and shrugged his shoulders and continued on walking down the stairs until he reached the bottom and nearly collided with his brother George.  
  
"Gees Ron watch it," George said angrily checking that nothing he was holding landed on him.  
  
"Sorry, didn't notice you there," Ron mumbled checking there was nothing on him either.  
  
"Well der you didn't! You would have walked around me other wise," George said sarcastically then walked up off to his room.  
  
Ron pulled out one of the chairs and flopped on into it. The holidays didn't seem the same as they usually had been. He didn't know whether it was because he father wasn't around to keep him company or that Harry was usually around but whatever it was his place didn't seem the same place as he remembered it.  
  
Ron looked around the empty kitchen and sighed. It was so lonely; all he wanted was a friend to keep him company. Ron got up quickly out of his chair and ran outside of his house and just kept running, not knowing where he was going or how long he was going to run for.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Emily woke up feeling better in herself and for a change, actually looking forward to getting up and doing some work. She skipped down the stairs humming a little tune as she did. Nothing, nothing what-so- ever wasn't going to ruin her day, by the end of the day her and her brother would be taken away off to Peter's place for the rest of the summer for an actual enjoyable holiday.  
  
Emily grinned happily as she entered the kitchen where Amanda was sitting at the table eyeing Emily as she came in happier than usual. Amanda took off her reading glasses and watched Emily happily put in some bread and make some toast.  
  
"Why are you so happy this morning?" Amanda asked slowly watching Emily closely.  
  
"Can't I be happy for a change?" Emily said smugly still grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Not under my room you can't," Amanda said half shouting as she got up out of her chair.  
  
Emily shrugged her shoulders and continued on buttering her toast. Amanda walked over and stood beside her as she did so, watching or more like eyeing her every move very closely. Emily just gulped slightly and tried to remain calm as she felt Amanda's cold, cruel eyes watching her.  
  
"There you go, freshly made toast, enjoy!" Emily said losing her cool and running out of the room after handing the plate of toast to Amanda.  
  
Amanda stared down at the toast then looked back up and saw Emily hurrying quickly upstairs, and from the looks of it, she was heading towards Paul's bedroom. Amanda grinned evilly to herself and quietly followed up the stairs after Emily; she was determent to find out what was going on around here.  
  
"She's getting nosier Paul; she eyed me the whole time when I was in the kitchen!" Amanda heard Emily exclaim to her brother in his room.  
  
"Just stay calm Em, Peter said he'd try his hardest to get here early as possible," she heard Paul say reassuringly.  
  
"But what if I'm not packed and ready by the time he comes?" Emily shouted.  
  
"You leave that to me Em. I got nothing else to do all day," Paul said.  
  
Amanda grinned as she heard Emily get off Paul's bed and walking over towards the door. Amanda leaned off the door and stood in front of it; waiting for Emily's shocked face when she knew she'd been listening the whole time.  
  
Emily opened the door and when she turned back around from saying goodbye to Paul, she saw the sight of her stepmother with her hands on her hips and an evil smirk spread right across her face.  
  
"Guess what kiddies? I heard your entire little conversation and believe you me, there's no possible way in hell either of you are leaving today," she said with an evil tone in her voice.  
  
Emily lowered her head to the floor, all her good vibe had left her. She now felt horrible and knew that she and Paul hadn't even got to the worst of their stepmother's plan she was brewing up in her stupid blonde head.  
  
"Let's get to work shall we?" Amanda said with an evil laugh and ordered both Emily and Paul out of his room and off to work.  
  
The two of them walked slowly in front of Amanda, both of their hopes and dreams of leaving completely gone. They knew as soon as Peter arrived here, that he was in for it big time.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After the little argument that had just happened, Tom left the living room and walked straight to his room and slammed the door behind him. Tom angrily pulled out the chair from his desk and sat down on it and rested his head in his hand on the desk.  
  
Tom sat there for a few moments thinking but something broke his thoughts and caused him to jump. Tom whipped around and saw little stones hitting his window. Tom got up out of the chair and walked over to the window cautiously. When the stones stopped hitting the window, he opened it quickly and he looked all around quickly and there on the ground, in a pile of leaves was Nick holding a hand full of stones.  
  
"H-hey up there Tommy Boy," Nick said cheerfully when he saw his friend's face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Tom asked with a little laugh.  
  
"Err, you know, just hanging, the usual type of thing," Nick said feeling himself blush.  
  
"Hanging around in a pile of leaves?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well. yeah! Like I say, why hang around the town when you can hang around in... leaves," Nick said looking up at Tom.  
  
Tom laughed and said, "Move it, I'm coming down."  
  
Nick shuffled back a little as Tom climbed out of his window and landed clumsily in the leaves, making them to scatter everywhere, including going up in the air. Nick laughed before starting on having a major laughing fit and rolling back in the leaves laughing.  
  
"Shut up," Tom said embarrassed in a girlish sort of tone.  
  
Nick stopped laughing but as he got up out of the leaves and saw Tom's embarrassed face, he let out a loud snort and let out a last few little laughs. Tom rolled his eyes and punched Nick playfully on his arm, making Nick to fall silent.  
  
"Why are you really outside my window in a pile of leaves Nick?" Tom asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Um, well truthfully, I'm here to apologize for the way I acted before, I'm really sorry Tom," Nick said fiddling with his fingers.  
  
"I'm sorry too, I like cracked it at you for what, no reason," Tom said shyly.  
  
Nick looked up and smiled and quickly looked back down at his lap. He heard the leaves crunch as Tom crawled over and sat beside him. Tom rested his arm on Nick's shoulder and looked around at the scenery.  
  
"By the sounds of it, it's not only me you need to apologize to," Tom said still looking around.  
  
Nick heard his tummy gurgle which made him feel sick. He knew that Tom was meaning Rhys; he'd love to apologize except there was something inside him that was holding him not to and hold back.  
  
Tom got up off the ground and started to walk to the front door. He turned back around to Nick and asked, "You coming or those leaves still a good hang out?"  
  
Nick smiled as he blushed and lifted himself out of the leaves and onto his feet. He began to walk before relising something was missing. He felt the top of his head and ran back to collect his cap that lay in between the leaves.  
  
Nick picked it up and ran quickly after Tom who had just opened the front door and gone inside. Nick ran through the door and closed it behind him then turning back around to see Rhys holding his lollies and munching on one.  
  
"OK, let's get this over with, Rhys, I'm sorry for what I did, sorry," Nick said quickly and jogged past him and went on into the living room.  
  
"I forgive you I mean I know why you snapped," Rhys said shrugging and followed after Nick who sat down next to Tom.  
  
"You do?" Nick asked hoping he wouldn't say anything about the whole 'Laura and Tom' question.  
  
"Yeah you like Laur-," Rhys started.  
  
"Laws! I love having laws in our society!" Nick exclaimed giving Rhys a 'don't mention it' glare.  
  
Rhys gulped his lollie and nodded and sat down opposite Nick and Tom, who looked more confused then he was before.  
  
"Let's finish that chess game shall we?" Nick suggested feeling his palms sweating like crazy.  
  
"Good idea," Tom said cheerfully.  
  
"Anyone want a lollie?" Rhys asked pulling out some.  
  
"RHYS!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was now only a few minutes until Lee was meant to make his grand arrival at Lauren's house for his and Lauren's first ever date. Lauren sat nervously on her bed, her hands shaking like crazy as Laura added the last minute adjustments to her make-up.  
  
"I can't go through with it Lawz!" Lauren suddenly just shouted causing Laura to jump back and stuff up Lauren's lipstick.  
  
"What you mean? Oh my god, I just like stuffed up your lips!" Laura squealed and began to clean up her mistake.  
  
"No I'm serious here; I can't go through with this date! I'm just too nervous," Lauren mumbled.  
  
Laura smiled sweetly and sat down next to her friend on her bed. She put a comforting arm around her shoulders and shook her slightly.  
  
"Listen to yourself Loz, you don't mean anything of this stuff your saying," Laura said kindly.  
  
"Don't I? 'Cause I feel like I don't," Lauren said.  
  
Laura was about to answer when the doorbell cut her off. She jumped upright and looked at Lauren whose eyes had nearly escaped her head. Lauren tried to run and hide in her wardrobe but Laura held her back.  
  
"You going to do this and you'll be fine, I promise you, you'll have a good time," Laura said pulling her in direction of the door.  
  
Lauren tried to pull herself back but Laura was stronger and pulled her out and into the hallway, where Lee was now standing smiling brightly and looking very classy. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt, the top few buttons undone. Lauren gulped and looked down at her in the jeans she always wore and a pink long sleeved top she had bought. She felt completely underdressed.  
  
"Hey Lauren, you look very beautiful as always," Lee said and held out a bunch of flowers for her.  
  
"Oooh, I forgot to tell you, when he gives you flowers, take 'em!" Laura hissed into Lauren's ear.  
  
"I gathered that for myself," Lauren hissed back.  
  
"Lauren honey, why don't you take those flowers Lee's offering you?" her mother asked her.  
  
Lauren jumped and took the flowers from his hand and smiled and began to blush at her stupid actions. Laura leaned closer to her ear and hissed, "See, you didn't know Lauren!"  
  
Lauren groaned and walked over to Lee and turned back to her mother and said, "I'll make sure to be back by 10 o' clock mum!" (A/N 10 at night people..)  
  
"Sure hon, see you later," Mrs Clark said as Lauren and Lee left the house.  
  
Lauren and Lee walked out of the front yard and out onto the street, heading towards the town to have dinner then to go catch a movie. Lauren walked along side Lee in silence. She kept taking quick glances at him. She could hear Laura's voice in her head saying, 'when walking, make sure to grab hold of his hand if he doesn't grab yours.'  
  
"Is something the matter Lauren?" Lee asked.  
  
"Um why do you ask?" Lauren asked nervously.  
  
"You keep looking at me oddly. You sure nothing is the matter?" Lee asked caringly.  
  
"Um, well, I'm hearing Laura's voice in my head saying 'grab his hand while walking'," Lauren said blushing at saying that statement.  
  
"That's all!" Lee said with a laugh, "Come here!"  
  
Lee grabbed hold of Lauren's right hand and held in tightly in his, causing Lauren to blush brighter than she ever had in her life. Lee smiled as he watched a small little smile spreading across Lauren's face.  
  
When they had reached the town, Lee and Lauren were walking with his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. Sadly, to their disappointment, they had reached the restaurant they had planned to have their dinner at, having to break their walking cuddle.  
  
They went inside, got a table and settled themselves down in the booth. Lee sat on one side and Lauren on the other. They both sat there in silence until Lee broke it again by asking a question.  
  
"So, what you into?" he asked leaning over the table.  
  
"Um, as in, my hobbies, or music, movies..," Lauren said trailing off.  
  
"Start with your hobbies," Lee said smiling. (A/N I almost put hobbits in there Lauren :P)  
  
Lauren then began to tell him all of her hobbies, interests and everything else he asked, and of course she asked him the same questions which he gladly answered. They ate their dinner just talking about each other and after about an hour they got up and left, and headed to the movies.  
  
They ended up seeing 'Welcome to the Jungle' (A/N sorry, had to have a Seann William Scott movie :P) In the movies, Lauren noticed at one point Lee pretended to yawn and stretch and of course his arm ended up around Lauren. Lauren smiled and snuggled up close to him and they watched the whole movie in each others arms.  
  
The movie to them seem to have ended sooner than they would have planned and it was now time for Lee, as he promised, to walk Lauren home. On the way home, they walked hand in hand until Lauren's house came into the distance.  
  
Once outside of Lauren's front yard, Lee grabbed hold of Lauren's other hand and looked deep into her hazel eyes. Lauren blushed and looked away giving a little giggle and of course, feeling stupid of her actions.  
  
"Guess this is goodnight then," Lee said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Guess so," Lauren mumbled doing the same.  
  
Lee let go of her hands and wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, resting his hand on her shoulder. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed there in each other's arms for what seemed like hours.  
  
After a few minutes, Lee pulled away but left his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes yet again, but this time Lauren didn't look away. She felt her heart race as she saw him lean down a little. She gulped as his face came closer and closer to hers. Soon their faces were only inches away from each other and she closed her eyes hoping and knowing what was coming next or so she thought.  
  
Just when Lee's lips were only centimeters from hers, the worse possible thing happened.  
  
"Lauren! Lee! Like, oh my god hi guys!" the sound of Emma's cheery voice was heard causing both her and Lee to brake apart blushing.  
  
"Hi Em," Lauren said sourly. All the times she could have said hello it was know!  
  
"What you guys doing out here?" Emma asked walking over to them.  
  
"I best be g-g-going," Lee stuttered, "Talk to you later Lauren."  
  
And with that Lee ran off down the street, not even taking a look back at Lauren. Lauren could have killed Emma at this moment but held off and stormed off into her house, leaving Emma all lost and confused on her nature stripe.  
  
"Won't say hi next time," Emma mumbled walking away her head facing the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Another chappie gone! :'( Hope it wasn't bad towards the end; I wasn't really concentrating on the story :( Sorry again people, enjoy anyhow. Luv u people! :)  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	4. The Party Invitation

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
(Hopefully Em and Laura read this, remember Lote guys :P 'Sam!' 'Mr Frodo!' and, 'The Extra features behind the extra features!' lol Hope you guys remember that cause I do :P  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lauren shut the front door behind her and ran straight to her room, feeling the most embarrassed she had ever felt in her entire life. She slammed her bedroom door behind her and jumped at the sight of Laura spinning on her revolving chair. Laura grinned brightly and jumped off the chair and over to Lauren and began asking questions immediately.  
  
"How was it? What did you do? Was it fun? Did you two get up to any naughty things?" Laura asked with a wink while asking the last question.  
  
"We almost kissed and who comes along? Emma of all people and spoils his and mine moment!" Lauren screamed and stormed over to her bed and kicked it hard.  
  
"Wow man, calm down, there'll be a next time," Laura said sweetly.  
  
"Bullshit! So that's why he left with a quick goodbye and ran off?" Lauren said angrily still annoyed at Emma and her stinking timing.  
  
"He probably was embarrassed just like you were, I wouldn't take it personally," Laura said and got her to sit down on her bed.  
  
"I would," Lauren mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I had lots of experience and he'll go out with you again, you'll see," Laura said kindly.  
  
"Whatever, listen I need to go to bed, I'm tired and pissed, do you mind?" Lauren asked pointing for Laura to get off her bed.  
  
"Oh yeah sure thing dude," Laura said and got off her bed quickly, not wanting to get on her bad side as well.  
  
Lauren didn't bother changing into her P.J's and just climbed under her bedcovers, curled up and looked blankly at her wall, angry thoughts of what to do to Emma. Before to long, all the bad thoughts left Lauren's mind and she fell to sleep with her shoes on and all.  
  
Laura sat back on the chair, swinging around slightly and watched Lauren drift off to sleep. She sighed; it must have been really embarrassing for her. Laura stared off out the window and saw that the night sky was full of beautiful bright stars. She smiled and watched them for a while, just thinking about things and before she knew it, her eyelids drooped and closed shut and she was off to sleep as well.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
While eating her freshly prepared scrambled eggs, Amanda watched her two step children nervously wash up the dishes, she could tell they were worried about this Peter friend of theirs arriving. Amanda sighed and looked down into her coffee cup and said loudly, "Would you look at that, there's no coffee left in cup. I wonder whose job it is to refill it!"  
  
Emily felt her whole arm she was using to scrub down the bench top shake with anger. There she went again with the whole, 'My coffee cup is empty', she had already used that excuse two times, and it was getting rather annoying.  
  
Paul shook his head telling Emily he'll go get it. He finished up with the dish he was washing, grabbed the jug of coffee and began to fill up Amanda's cup with coffee. When it reached the top, Paul pulled it away and went back to washing the dishes.  
  
"Good boy Paul, not like your sister who didn't bother filling it up," Amanda said smugly.  
  
"Sorry," Emily mumbled quietly.  
  
At that moment, the doorbell went and Emily and Paul both froze up. It was Peter, and he was earlier than they had expected. Emily whipped around and shouted, "I'll get it!"  
  
"Oh no you won't missy you can stay right here," Amanda said and got out of her seat to answer the door.  
  
Emily looked over at her little brother who was banging his head on the sink. Emily gave one last gulp and ran to the door, and at that exact moment, Amanda had opened the front door and there in the doorway was Peter, whose hair now had darker brown streaks throughout it.  
  
"Hi, I'm-," Peter started holding out his hand.  
  
"Peter, I know kiddy, and you won't be going anywhere with my kids thank you very much," Amanda said glaring down at Peter, despite he was nearly the size of her.  
  
"But Miss-,"  
  
"Nothing buddy get lost!" Amanda screeched and tried to slam the door in his face, but Peter was trying his hardest to stop her.  
  
"Get off you!" she screeched again.  
  
Emily's mouth fell open and did the first thing that came to her mind. She dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out her wand, forgetting the rule of no magic allowed outside of school and yelled out, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Peter jumped back as the floor flung open, and inside he saw Emily had dropped her wand and was now covering her mouth with her hands. Peter smiled and walked in, stepping over Amanda's body.  
  
"Smooth move Em," Peter said and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thanks, thanks Pete," Emily said still surprised at her own actions.  
  
Paul had now by this time left the kitchen and came in to see what the entire racket was. He came in, and saw the odd scene of his stepmother on the floor and his sister and Peter hugging oddly.  
  
"Hey there Peter," Paul called out waving to him.  
  
"Hey Paul, odd way I get to pick you guys up isn't it?" Peter said laughing pulling away from his and Emily's hug.  
  
"Could say that again," Emily said still in shock.  
  
Peter gave Paul a hug and when he pulled away he said, "So, you guys ready to go or what?"  
  
Paul gulped and then shouted, "We didn't pack!" and ran upstairs to his room to pack.  
  
Emily took one more look at her knocked out stepmother and then ran upstairs to her room to pack as well. Peter smiled and began to dispose of Amanda's frozen body. He dragged her across the hallway, opened the closet, and placed he gently inside on the ground of it and then shut the door half way.  
  
He straightened his back and brushed his hands on his shorts, and by this time Emily and Paul were coming down the stairs with backpacks on their backs and their trunks dragging along clumsily behind them.  
  
"Now you guys ready?" Peter said smirking.  
  
"Nah, the trunks are just coming for a ride," Paul said sarcastically.  
  
Peter opened the front door fully open so Emily and Paul could fit their trunks through the door. Once they were both outside, and Peter had shut the door, Emily and Paul said their goodbyes to their non-loveable house. Peter helped them with their things as they loaded them into his mother's green station wagon. All the trunks were in and so were they, so they started off the hour drive to Peter's place or so they thought.  
  
"Emily and Paul isn't it? My dear Peter has told me loads about you both," Mrs Hall said sweetly as she drove off down their street.  
  
"Has he now?" Emily asked rising at eyebrow in Peter's direction.  
  
Peter just sat back and blushed and stared out of the window. The whole way there, Mrs Hall spoke to them about Peter and rest of her family, while Emily and Paul sat in the back of the car hanging onto every word.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Out in the more open fields, Ron sat under an old oak tree catching his breath from the running he just did. He sat there, now wondering what he was actually running for. Sure he was upset, but why run? It doesn't cure anything except getting rid of unwanted fat.  
  
Ron lent his head back on the tree trunk and watched the clouds moving, making all different shapes as they did. The sight of them for some reason brought a huge smile to Ron's face. Ron stopped staring at the clouds and looked off into the distance. In the distance he could make out a blurred image of his house. Ron got up, wiped his bottom and began to walk back to his house.  
  
As he walked closer to his house, the closer he got the clearer the sound of little sobs could be heard. Ron stopped dead in his tracks to listen to the sound of the sobs. They were coming from his right side. He wanted to see what the sobbing belonged to, so he began to walk in direction of the sounds.  
  
When the sobs became very clear to hear so did the image of the thing causing them. Sitting in the middle of a dead pack of grass sat Ginny sobbing and crying. Ron walked up close to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"What you doing all the way out here?" Ron asked friendly.  
  
"G-go away," Ginny sobbed.  
  
"What'd I do?" Ron asked shocked.  
  
"Y-you made Mum hate P-peter; it's your entire fault Ronald!" Ginny said with a little bit of a yell.  
  
"OK, I put in some bad pointers but Mum doesn't hate him and it's definitely not because of my doing," Ron said.  
  
"Is to," Ginny mumbled so he couldn't hear her.  
  
"Come on, let's get back inside," Ron said getting up off the grass and offering Ginny his hand.  
  
Ginny stared at it then she stared up into her brother's sweet smiling face. Ginny pulled a little bit of a sour face and took his hand and he pulled her onto her feet. She brushed herself off and walked along side Ron in silence.  
  
"Sorry I acted like that, I just miss Peter that's all," Ginny said what seemed more like mumbled.  
  
"I know you do, six whole weeks without him, gees," Ron shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"Do you miss Emily?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"What makes you ask that?" Ron asked feeling his cheeks get hotter.  
  
"Well the fact you like her gives it away," Ginny said.  
  
"Bugger off! I didn't say such a thing!" Ron said his cheeks going redder.  
  
"I know, but you act like it," Ginny said smartly.  
  
"And how do I act that makes you think that?" Ron asked stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"God, do you need to know everything! You're the older one! You're supposed to teach the younger one not the other way round!" Ginny said throwing up her arms.  
  
"Well this time little young girl knows more than old bastard, so tell girly," Ron said getting annoyed.  
  
"You'll know when the times right," Ginny said smirking and began to walk again.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ron asked, "Gin, Ginny!" and began to run after her.  
  
"Wise old man will learn when time right! Get it?" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Yeah, now the normal English version," Ron said and stopped running and put his hand up in the air.  
  
Ginny turned around and said, "Ron, you'll learn when the moment comes".  
  
As she began to walk again, Ron put down his hand slowly then shot it back up again and began asking, "When will that be? Gin... Ginny. GINNY!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Lauren, darling wake up," came the sound of Lauren's mother's voice as she shook Lauren awake.  
  
Lauren slowly opened her eyes and blurred vision of mother began more clear when her eyes were wide open. Lauren wiped her sleep from her eyes and asked sleepily, "What did you wake me for?"  
  
"Lee's on the phone for you," she said sweetly and handed her the telephone.  
  
Lauren sat bolt upright as she took the phone from her mother and gulped and cleared her throat before speaking into the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lauren, how do you feel this morning?" Lee asked sweetly.  
  
"Fine thanks you?" Lauren asked her nerves taking over her voice making it quaky.  
  
"Great, I enjoyed last night very much," Lee said happily.  
  
"You did, even with the whole Emma joining us?" Lauren asked shocked, her nerves going away.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, like a moment like that isn't going to come around again," Lee said cheekily.  
  
Lauren blushed and said, "Really? And when will our next moment be?"  
  
"Today in fact," Lee said more cheekily then before.  
  
"OK, what's up Lee?" Lauren asked confused.  
  
"Well, I was just as confused this morning," Lee said, "Tom rang me this morning asking if I and you would like to come to a party he's having."  
  
"Really, you like serious?" Lauren asked unable to control her excitement.  
  
Lee laughed and said, "Yeah I sure am, and he wanted you to ask Laura to come too."  
  
"Bloody hell yes! I'll come; I'll go just to see you!" Lauren shouted down into the phone.  
  
Lee just chuckled listening to Lauren's voice sound all cheery again. Lauren controlled herself down then asked, "OK, when, where?"  
  
"Um, at Tom's in the afternoon, 'bout one o'clock, he also said you're more than welcome to stay," Lee said.  
  
"Great! Well, I best get ready, see you later," Lauren said cheekily.  
  
Lee laughed and answered, "Yeah see you later!" and hung up.  
  
Lauren hung up and squealed kicking and screaming in her bed, causing Laura to wake up angrily. Lauren threw back her bedcovers and jumped over loudly to Laura who still was half asleep.  
  
"Did you hear that? I'm seeing Lee again, today!" Lauren shouted down Laura's ear.  
  
"Well first time no, but second time yes I mean it only got yelled down my eardrum," Laura said with a moan.  
  
Lauren jumped away from her and started dancing around her room, pulling out some clothes and other things she thought she might need. Laura stared at her oddly, rolled her eyes and hid under her blankets again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As the day went on, and finally reached one o' clock, Tom, Rhys and Nick sat in the family room waiting for the guests they had invited. Nick flopped back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"You sure they are coming Tom?" he asked clapping his feet together in the air.  
  
"Can't believe you'd doubt me like that," Tom said sounding shocked.  
  
"Who wouldn't doubt you?" Rhys asked.  
  
"Someone might," Tom said shyly as they heard a car horn being tooted from out front of his house.  
  
***OUTSIDE***  
  
"Cool house Peter, it's huge," Paul said feeling his heart beat faster and faster.  
  
"Thanks, but this isn't my house, it's Tom's," Peter said slightly embarrassed.  
  
Emily looked up at the old fashion two-story house. The more she studied it, the more the house bought out Tom's personality. Emily smiled and looked over at Peter and asked curiously, "This is all cool seeing Tom's house and everything but why'd you bring us here? I thought we were going to your house."  
  
"We are, he asked me earlier today if I liked to come for his place for a little party he was having, and of course you guys were invited," Peter said hopping out of the car and holding the door open for Emily and Paul.  
  
Emily got out of the car and at the moment she did, Tom, Rhys and Nick rushed out of the house and ran up to them getting them all with huge emotional hugs. As Emily gave Nick a hug it struck her, sure she liked all of them so and they were her friends, but she was oldest of the lot and no- one her age was there.  
  
"It's great to see you guys! I thought I'd be stuck living with Amanda for the rest of my holiday days!" Paul said running up and jumping on the back of Rhys' back.  
  
Tom smiled and noticed Nick staying out of the whole welcoming party after braking away from his and Emily's hug. Tom walked over to him and announced him properly.  
  
"Paul, Peter, I'd like to meet my other best friend Nick, Nick these are our friends Paul and Peter, and you know Emily," Tom said with a wink.  
  
Paul smiled and got off Rhys' back and went over to Nick, a huge grin across his face. As Paul stood in front of Nick, Tom relised that Paul had grown over the summer and that he was the same height at Nick, which still wasn't that tall but it was a start.  
  
"Great to meet you Nick," Paul said throwing his arms around Nick and gave him a manly hug.  
  
Nick smiled weakly and looked over in Tom's direction, which was just standing there smiling. Tom cleared his throat and said loudly over the top of them, "Ready to go inside everyone?"  
  
They all nodded eagerly and followed him inside his house. Peter gave his mother a kiss goodbye and quickly followed after them inside. Once they all were inside, Tom showed them around his house, and then they all sat down waiting for the others to arrive.  
  
"So who are we waiting on Tom?" Paul asked still checking around his home.  
  
"Well, I think Laura, Lauren and Lee are coming, and I also invited Ginny and Ron but I never did hear back if they were coming or not," Tom said scratching his chin.  
  
"Ginny's going to come too?" Peter asked excitedly. He missed his girlfriend dearly.  
  
"I'm not certain man! She might be," Tom said trying not to get Peter too excited.  
  
Suddenly a loud bang came from over near Tom's fireplace, and there stepping out from the bottom of it was Ginny, covered in soot. Peter grinned from ear to ear, jumped up from the couch, ran over to Ginny and flung his arms around Ginny.  
  
"Ginny you made it! Gosh how much have I missed you!" Peter said unable to hold back his tears.  
  
Ginny didn't speak and just wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and began to cry on his shoulder. She had never been to so happy to see anyone this much in her entire life. In the background, everyone let out an, 'Awww!'  
  
Another loud bang was heard from the fire place and next to step out covered in soot was Ron, his freckles still visible behind the entire black soot covering his face. Emily's face sprang to life at the sight of Ron and did the same as Peter, went straight over to him and flung her arms around him tightly.  
  
"Ron! I'm so glad to see you!" Emily said with a little girlish squeal as her arms wrapped tighter around his neck.  
  
"M-me too Em, I'd b-be more happy if I could b-b-breathe," Ron said if little gasps of breaths.  
  
Emily loosened her grip and heard Ron let out a sigh of relief. Ron smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, so happy to be able to hold her in his arms again. It seemed like years, than days since he'd seen her.  
  
There was one last loud bang and then appeared Mrs Weasley who turned out the cleanest of all of them. She stepped out from the fire place, not looking very happy. She noticed Ginny and Peter enjoying hugging each other and pulled them after quickly.  
  
"I'm glad you're the boy she chose but if you do anything to hurt her and I'll hurt you twice as bad you got me?" Mrs Weasley said holding Peter by the scruff of his shirt collar.  
  
"Yes Mrs Weasley, I'd never hurt Ginny, not ever," Peter said cold sweat rolling down from his forehead.  
  
Mrs Weasley let go of Peter, causing him to fall on his back, and smiled sweetly at him and pinched his cheek.  
  
"So glad to hear that, best be off, bye my darlings," Mrs Weasley said and gave both Ron and Ginny a kiss and hug goodbye.  
  
After Mrs Weasley had left, Tom introduced Ginny and Ron to Nick, who both seemed quite happy to meet him. Nick lay back in his seat, all of Tom's friends seemed nice enough, but the one he wanted to meet most, or see again was Laura.  
  
At the sound of the doorbell ring, Nick leant back up in his seat, his mouth open forming a huge smile to spread across his face. Thinking Nick was just excited to see Laura again, Tom got out of his seat to go answer the doorbell, pretty much just as excited to see Laura as Nick was.  
  
Tom opened the door and there she stood, along side Lauren and Lee, in each other's arms. Laura grinned at the sight of Tom and opened her arms and received a huge hug from Tom, as they hugged in the doorway, Lauren and Lee creped past and continued on into the family room.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you," Laura said as her and Tom broke apart.  
  
"Me too," Tom said and lent down and gave Laura a kiss.  
  
"Enough you two get your asses back in here!" Ginny yelled from the family room.  
  
Tom and Laura broke apart again, Laura's cheeks burning bright red. Tom smiled at how cute she looked when she blushed and took her by the hand into the family room, where everyone was.  
  
"Glad to see you two could join us," Paul said smirking.  
  
"We didn't take that long," Laura said shyly hiding her blushing by hiding her face in Tom's shoulder.  
  
Tom laughed at Laura then said, "Yeah, Lauren, Lee this is my friend Nick, Nick that's Lauren and Lee."  
  
Nick nodded at them, trying to keep his eyes away from Laura. Laura moved her head off Tom's shoulder a little and caught Nick's eye watching her, and gave him a sweet smile in return, which caused Nick to look away quickly blushing.  
  
"Tom, you think we could go for a swim in your pool? It's a great day out," Rhys asked who hadn't taken his eyes off the pool.  
  
"Sure, be my guest," Tom said and as Tom said those words Rhys dashed off to Tom's room to change.  
  
"Does that go for anyone?" Ginny asked smiling sweetly at Tom.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes and nodded. Ginny's smile grew and said, "Lucky I brought my bathers!"  
  
Peter laughed as Ginny got up to go change in the bathroom. Seeing they didn't bring their bathers, Emily and Ron stayed inside away from the youngsters and talked. Lauren and Lee, who hadn't brought their bathers either, sat in the hammocks at the back of Tom's backyard, just cuddling up to each other.  
  
While all the others were getting changed, Laura sat outside by the pool, watching the water shine brightly in some spots in the sun. Not knowing he was creeping up behind her, Laura jumped when she felt Nick poke her on either side of her ribs.  
  
"Hey! That tickled Nick!" Laura squealed and jumped away from Nick's reach.  
  
"Sorry, you were just sitting there so still, I couldn't help myself," Nick said grinning cheekily.  
  
"Oh, you're so dead!" Laura said bending down and picking up one of the noodles that were in the pool and ran around after Nick.  
  
Tom, who had just finished changing into his board-shorts, was just about to open the sliding door to go outside, when he noticed Nick and Laura whacking each other and getting rather close while doing that.  
  
Tom's hand fell from the door handle as he watched them together, happily. Tom didn't know why he was feeling it, but Tom felt as though deep down a part of him hating and jealous of Nick being out there, alone with her.  
  
Tom stepped back, his eyes widened. What was he thinking? Nick was one of his best friends and he hated him? Tom shook his head, not wanting to think those thoughts anymore. As Tom looked out there at them again, he smiled weakly at the sight of them. Surely these feelings wouldn't last, would they?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that was a slightly a long chapter! I had to make it so long seen that was the last chapter I was planning to write with them in the holidays. I got so many ideas for them at school I need to write those chapters! :P Well, please R&R!! :)  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


End file.
